


Day #3.5: Think Of My Life Long Sorrow

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken, Broken Castiel, Broken Dean, Castiel knows everything, Dean Has Issues, Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Advent Calendar, Destiel Fluff, Ficmas, Ficmas Day #3.5, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Pining Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Sam Ships It, Short One Shot, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to protect Cas.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Cas doesn't need protection.  He needs Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #3.5: Think Of My Life Long Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Baby, It's Cold Outside by Margaret Whiting and Johnny Mercer

Dean was broken.  Cas knew that, but he was broken too.  Everyone was a little bit.

So Cas hadn’t taken Dean’s _‘I’m too broken for you’_ to heart.  He’d used as encouragement to show that he could fix him.  He could make Dean feel like he wasn’t as broken as he probably was.  Cas knew that the source of all Dean’s cracks and chips was trust. Dean felt he could only trust Sam and Cas, he had been let down way too many times.  Cas remembered, all too well, how long it had taken Dean to trust Cas.  It had frustrated him to no end in the beginning but once he had gained said trust, he realised that he was lucky.  

Unbelievably lucky, and he wasn’t about to take Dean’s second refusal, along with a _‘When Harry Met Sally’_ analogy that he didn’t understand, to heart.  Instead, he watched the movie and he smiled from ear to ear at the ending. It took two weeks of following Dean like a puppy- _he normally did that anyway?-_ and Sam smirking every time they walked next to each other for Cas to realise that Dean wasn’t turning Cas down so he didn’t hurt himself, it was so he didn’t hurt Cas.

Dean had said, during an argument about _vampoul or ghoulpire, “And what happens in a hundred years, Cas?  When I’m dead?”_

Cas didn’t listen though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment!


End file.
